The dehydrogenation of paraffins to olefins is commercially significant because of the need for olefins for the manufacture of high octane gasolines, elastomers, detergents, plastics, ion-exchange resins and pharmaceuticals. Important hydrocarbon dehydrocyclization reactions include the conversion of diisobutylene and isooctane to p-xylene.
Processes for the conversion of paraffin hydrocarbons to less saturated hydrocarbons are known. For examples, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,162, U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,350 and European Pat. Application EP 947,247 (published). Nonetheless, there is a continuing need to develop new compositions that are more effective catalysts than those currently available in dehydrogenation processes.